


Tieniti stretti gli amici e ancor più stretti...gli Hobbit

by Veronikaky



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Asshole Gandalf, Balin Is So Done, Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield Fluff, Erebor, Erebor Reclaimed, Fluff and Angst, Gandalf Knows All, Implied Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield, Inappropriate Erections, Lovely Bofur, M/M, Male Slash, POV Bilbo Baggins, Poor Bilbo, Sassy Bilbo Baggins, Thorin Angst, Thorin Feels, Thorin Has Issues, Thorin Is an Idiot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 06:46:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5196155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veronikaky/pseuds/Veronikaky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cosa non si fa per risollevare le sorti della Terra di Mezzo ed evitare una disastrosa battaglia. Questo, Bilbo Baggins lo sa bene che, per "curare " il valoroso Scudodiquercia ed aiutarlo a rinsavire dalla sua ossessione, è dovuto ricorrere a metodi poco ortodossi. <br/>One shot a cuor leggero e senza pretese : ho immaginato gli istanti precedenti alla Battaglia dei Cinque eserciti e ho condito il tutto con un pò di pepe. <br/>L'ammirazione del Mezzuomo per il Nano è palpabile</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tieniti stretti gli amici e ancor più stretti...gli Hobbit

C'era una cosa che il giovane Hobbit della Contea ripeteva a mo' di filastrocca da quando aveva messo i suoi grandi piedi fuori da Vicolo Cieco, Sottocolle : “le avventure non fanno per me e fanno far tardi a cena”. Se fosse stato accoccolato comodamente a casa sua adagiato sulla lignea sedia a dondolo di sua madre a sorseggiare il latte bollente dopo cena, probabilmente adesso non si sarebbe ritrovato in una situazione - come dire - indefinibile. Acquattato, se ne stava su una roccia ammassata a ridosso dei dirupi della montagna solitaria: ci erano arrivati sin lì , finalmente, il drago era stato ucciso, finalmente – pensò inorridito alla minaccia di morte per incenerimento che l'aveva accompagnato per tutto il viaggio alla volta di Erebor , ma sospirò di sollievo guardandosi le gambe minute e benedicendo il suo lato Tuc per averlo tirato fuori dai pasticci ben più di una volta. 

Girava e rigirava tra le mani stanche e fuligginose quello che grazie alla sua arguzia aveva trovato nelle caverne goblin e se non siete sciocchi quanto lo stregone mattacchione converrete con me che non alludeva di certo al suo coraggio, bensì al suo tesoro. Guardava come l'anello d'oro gli abbagliava il volto incrostato di caligine , sangue rappreso e malavoglia, in effetti aveva riscoperto il suo coraggio, ma per mettere in atto quello che avrebbe voluto fare davvero, non bastava solo quello. Pensò. Avrebbe potuto starsene in panciolle sulla panchina di casa Baggins ad inanellare il fumo e squarciarlo con un soffio, ma era lì col morale sotto i suoi poveri piedi indolenziti dalle troppe corse a perdifiato per mettere in salvo la sua insignificante vita.

Da quando aveva preso pieno possesso della Montagna, Thorin figlio di Thrain avviluppato tra manti regali bordati di pellicce finissime, vagava per le gallerie dei Re col suo incedere smorzato, cadenzato, sfatto. La colata di oro solidificatasi sulla pavimentazione, offriva al Re nanico il riflesso della sua pazzia. E Bilbo non faceva che osservarlo con l'inquietudine crescente come la luna d'inverno: agli occhi del giovane Hobbit della Contea, sembrava anch'esso un mutapelle, ma piuttosto che un orso imponente stava diventando progressivamente un drago del Nord...poteva scorgere le squame rettiliane inspessirsi sulla sua armatura bronzea forgiata anni or sono dalle sapienti fornaci dei nani. “forse dovrei parlarne con Gandalf, o forse no” lo stregone ficcanaso sapeva sempre tutto , poteva sapere perfino quali erano le reali intenzioni di Bilbo, il quale al solo pensiero percepì una scarica scostumata di brividi salirgli su per la bianca schiena incurvata. davvero avrebbe fatto una cosa del genere?

Guardingo, condusse cautamente il suo ormai esile corpo, ad una crepa che sottilmente squarciava la parete dissestata e sbirciò dentro, Scudodiquercia era accasciato sul suo trono dorato e imbacuccato in vello di montone, con le mani avide che si diramavano tra i capelli, sostava angosciato dalla mancanza della sua gemma più preziosa . 

'Devo fare qualcosa, fosse anche l'ultima che faccio' disse lo Hobbit preoccupato arricciando il naso ed aguzzando i padiglioni auricolari lievemente appuntiti. 

'I nani sono vendicatori' , ma alle disastrose conseguenze ci avrebbe pensato magari quando il Re si sarebbe deciso ad adempiere alla sua promessa fatta ai pescatori di Esgaroth. Diede un ultima occhiata di sguincio al suo inestimabile tesoro e deciso come non lo era mai stato abbassò il capo con deferenza, quel monile in oro avrebbe probabilmente rappresentato la salvezza del re, ma sicuramente la rovina dello scassinatore. 

Il velo scuro della notte avvolgeva sinuosamente le pendici della Montagna, Erebor era immersa nel sonno e nel ronfo fastidioso e indefesso degli altri nani sopravvissuti, gemme e monete ancora sparse al suolo intralciavano il cammino di Bilbo , mai come quella volta ringraziò di avere la qualità dell'agire indisturbato. Marciava terrorizzato, Bofur era di guardia ma conoscendo il nano, dopo aver tracannato della birra scura bella pesante dovrebbe già esser andato disperso nei sentieri del sonno. Si inoltrò nell'androne buio e tetro dove aveva preso posto il leader della compagnia. Una tunica leggera slacciata sul petto fasciava il torace massiccio e villoso di Thorin, faceva una certa impressione saperlo in quelle vesti al posto dei pesanti abiti regali che si trascinava su tutto il giorno come un fardello, più della sua stessa malattia. 

Quante volte, trascorrendo il tempo insieme per lande solitarie Bilbo si era ritrovato a fantasticare sul notevole corpo di Thorin; desiderarlo come la marmellata di more che per fretta scordò di portare con sé prima di partire, quante volte le occhiatacce torve del Capo nanico lo avevano fatto sussultare pensando di star commettendo enormi sacrilegi, quante volte aveva dovuto alleviare il bollore che gli scottava nelle braghe stringendosi nelle gambe rinfrancandosi con dell'acqua ghiacciata. Il tutto pensando sempre che il prode Scudodiquercia fosse un emerito stronzo. Ed ora eccolo lì, diventato Re di un regno inesistente, fatto solo di tesori traboccanti e puzza di fumo commista a quella delle anime bruciate sessant'anni fa . A Bilbo pareva essere nuovamente in presenza di Smaug il terribile. Armeggiò con la tasca in movimenti goffi e impacciati, la paura lo stava fottendo prima che potesse farlo qualcun altro. La fascetta dorata e splendente era intrappolata tra il pollice e l'indice sudici, dov'era finito lo spettabile Hobbit di casa Baggins? In realtà non lo sapeva, forse era stao incenerito dalla furia incandescente di Smaug, o forse l'aveva lasciato seduto allo scrittoio davanti alla finestrella di Sottocolle. 

D'altronde Balin , quel nanuncolo bonario e marpione, gliel'aveva detto che prima ancora di trovare l'Arkengemma, Thorin avrebbe dovuto ritrovare il suo senno, glielo confidò con la malizia che gli inondava le iridi color carbone, accidenti a te imprecò ancora Baggins.

Indossò l'anello, ora gli stringeva forte sulla falange la carne chiara della pelle che la ricopriva si fece improvvisamente gonfia dal troppo sangue che stava prendendo a circolare erraticamente nelle sue piccole vene. Indossò il coraggio che solo l'invisibilità poteva garantirgli e si avvicinò con fare tremante al corpo aitante del Re Sotto la Montagna. Scalò il comodo materasso come se stesse attento a scalare un'altura scoscesa, raggiunse il capezzale di Thorin gattonando sulle coperte color cremisi ghirlandate d'argento, si concesse qualche minuto per raccogliere tutta la sua audacia e rimase incantato da quel profilo mascolino e perfetto che ora pareva aver disteso il suo immancabile cipiglio. Vagò con lo sguardo verso il basso, piano, iniziò a trascinarsi giù insieme alle lenzuola. Fu grato che al posto di quegli scomodi pantaloni troppo impegnativi e difficili da allentare ci fossero dei sottili calzoni di iuta allacciati sul davanti. Fece attenzione a non destarlo dal sonno e con le sue minuscole dita di fata iniziò a scartare il pacco regalo, l'oggetto delle meraviglie, il primo motore. Stava facendo più un favore a se stesso che al suo Re nanico, tuttavia dovette provarci. Liberò il membro riposato di Thorin che , smarrito tra i rumori del suo ronfare acuto e quelli della sua follia , non poteva sentire nulla di tutto quello che gli accadeva dalla vita in giù, o meglio, non ancora. 

Bilbo accolse l'asta pulsante di vita nella sua calda bocca da mastro giardiniere e iniziò con un andirivieni pigro ad insalivare la pelle spessa di quella meravigliosa verga . Thorin stava grugnendo nel sonno, Bilbo sperò con tutte le sue forze che non si svegliasse, pregò Eru di non rovinargli il momento che aveva tanto atteso. Il nano maestoso e piacevolmente sorpreso ansimava estasiato e prese a borbottare parole sconnesse come “Bag...” “Mastro scassinatore”   
Bilbo ebbe l'impulso di toccarsi, forse Thorin se n'era accorto, o forse no lui doveva far qualcosa per alleviare la sua erezione dolorante. 

“Lo so che sei qui, mostrati alla luce” in un attimo parvero le parole di Smaug, solo che al posto della voce mostruosa e agghiacciante del drago sputa fuoco c'era il tono baritonale e vellutato del nano che tanto bramava, riconobbe in quella sfumatura il fiero Capo dei Nani dal cuore volenteroso che aveva varcato i confini della Contea lo scorso 21 Aprile..

tuttavia continuò, facendosi scudo del buio e dell'anello che stava proteggendo il suo misfatto . 

“Mezzuomo” Sospirò “Continua” imperioso chiese allo scassinatore sporgendosi in avanti Bilbo osservò come le travolgenti iridi azzurre sprigionavano onde di lussuria proibita , non erano più gli occhi vitrei e vacui a cui era stato abituato nell'ultimo periodo, questi ora lampeggiavano di vita ed erano voluttuosi, incantevoli. L'invitante fellatio orchestrata ad arte stava risvegliando i sensi di Thorin, il quale, nella fioca luce delle candele poteva solo osservare la sua erezione scomparire e ricomparire dopo qualche secondo. 'strano' ma forse stava ancora sognando. Reclinò il capo all'indietro abbandonandosi dolcemente alla sofficità del cuscino cascando convulsamente insieme ai suoi riccioli corvini impregnati di sudore e lascivia. 

Oramai era sveglio, Bilbo non potette più fingere di essere parte di un sogno effimero, quel godimento era reale, loro erano reali, si dispiacque solo di non esser riuscito fino in fondo ad averlo in pugno, avrebbe voluto domarlo come si domano le bestie inferocite ed incatenarlo a sé con la solo forza della sua bocca stretta ed esperta. Sentirsi per una volta importante, indispensabile, e non la vittima indolente di cui ne faceva Thorin.   
' e va bene, “ gli intimò la sua sporca coscienza. Senza staccare le piccole fauci morbide dall'arnese ora completamente eretto del suo nano adorato, sfilò l'anello, attento a non farlo scivolare via di lì per il troppo imbarazzo di essersi rivelato.   
“Ce ne hai messo di tempo, mezzuomo” il guerriero nanico era ormai preda del piacere tuttavia nulla impedì alla sua furia dissoluta di schiantarsi sul povero Hobbit che stava dilettandolo. Serrò le manone tarchiate e spesse tra i riccioli rossicci del suo piccolo mastro ladro.   
“ non pensare che sia finita qui” disse scostandolo rudemente facendolo sobbalzare “ voglio venire lentamente e bene”  
e con l'imperativo che tanto gli fece scottare le guance come la sua graziosa cuccuma che metteva sui fornelli ogni mattina nella sua Tana Hobbit. lo scaraventò a pancia all'aria, la schiena aderiva perfettamente alla superficie piana del lettone

“ girati” 

Sapeva che i nani erano vendicatori, ma non fino a questo punto, forse si era spinto troppo oltre ed era davvero insostenibile per lui intrattenere quella situazione . In un attimo il nano gli fu sopra ansimando e ruggendo come un leone indomito , era bello e selvaggio proprio come quando impugnava l'ascia. impugnò Bilbo alla stessa stregua facendolo issare con le natiche al vento e riducendogli a brandelli le stoffe lerce degli abiti che gli avevano prestato gli Uomini di Lagolungo. 

“io....non...” provò a giustificarsi Bilbo squittendo 

“shshs” lo zittì prontamente Thorin Scudodiquercia questi comandi facevano girare la testa al piccolo hobbit ormai in balia della lussuria nanica, che in men che non si dica di ritrovò con la guancia febbrile contro i drappi della spalliera del letto del re meticolosamente lavorati, quanto sfarzo, del resto era quella la camera che più si confaceva alle esigenze del nano importante che aveva bussato alla sua porta domandando i suoi servigi.

“Oh Mahal quanto sei stretto ed eccitato” disse passandogli il ditone corpulento sulla rosellina incendiata dal desiderio che aveva tra le sue natiche burrose e tonde. La pelle morbida come il pane appena sfornato e quel sesso così invintante, mandò letteralmente in escandescenza il bruno attante. “Thorin...per favore fa piano” si trovo ad implorare lo Hobbit tra un gemito peccaminoso e l'altro intuendo le cattivissime intenzioni di Scudodiquercia che innervosito, lo rigirò dal suo lato in modo da stare faccia a faccia col suo piccolo mezzuomo dagli occhi abbacinati. 

“ per te, sono il Re” gli disse infastidito appena ma al contempo divertito dall'espressione incredula che era comparsa sul volto puerile di Bilbo. La luce naturale era totalmente assente tuttavia il fuoco che divampava nel camino all'angolo e le candele pensili su di una parete ben levigata erano sufficienti per illuminare i visi rapiti dall'eccitazione che popolavano quell'anfratto della montagna. Abruptamente Thorin scorse negli occhi di Bilbo la gentilezza e l'affabilità nonché il coraggio di chi non ha paura di impugnare un arma il doppio del suo peso e salvare la vita delle persone che ama...come era successo con Azog, quel timido scriccioletto della Contea l'aveva cambiato, ammansito e solo adesso se ne rendeva conto, quando il terrore imperversava negli occhioni speranzosi smeraldini di Bilbo che stava per essere aggredito dalla furia del drago, non dal suo sentimento. Il re sotto la montagna realizzò quanto fosse stato sciocco tutto quel tempo a non essersi accorto di star sbagliando, aveva sempre sbagliato con lui, ma stavolta andava a ledere quella che era la purezza di un momento, la frugalità di un atto sessuale che doveva essere vissuto dolcemente e non come se i suoi organi riproduttori stessero ragionando per lui. Bilbo gli restituì lo sguardo, stranito e si accorse che qualcosa nel suo fare minaccioso era cambiato, stava per essere agguantato come una sardina da un pesce grosso , e adesso il nano austero e virile che gli si era parato dinnanzi aveva in volto la più mansueta delle espressioni. Baciò il torace efebico del mezzuomo e piano con la lingua ruvida e calda inizio a carezzare i capezzoli rosei e ritti del piccolo Hobbit. Bilbo ne fu sinceramente sorpreso, davvero non si aspettava che Thorin fosse di una dolcezza cosi disarmante, si ritrovò a rispondere alla bellezza di quel gesto con un ansito di piacere che Thorin accolse con un ampio sorriso   
“sono stato cieco per troppo tempo, Bilbo” era forse la seconda volta che lo chiamava così ma fu decisamente la prima con tutto quell'amore e compassione che non pensava potesse suscitare nel nano forte e valoroso, posò le labbra sottili adornate di barba ispida sulle morbide e vellutate di bilbo tenendogli stretto il mento premuto tra il pollice e il dorso dell'indice.

“e...non sarebbe giusto, non così” rinsavì completamente dal vortice di pazzia che stava inabissandolo nell'errore che aveva colpito suo nonno Thror prima di lui 

“m- m- mi perdoni, re sott..”  
“shssh..” ancora una volta Thorin lo arrestò ma stavolta fu la tenerezza ad accompagnare il suo sibilo.   
“non mi sto comportando da re” e si accasciò tra i soffici guanciali che distrattamente erano stati posti sul suo giaciglio. Perse la sua erezione mentre quella di Bilbo era ancora presente, forse troppo ma fece di tutto per nasconderla e per nascondersi dalla sua imbarazzante condizione. il braccio nodoso e muscoloso del nano lo invitò a prendere posto sul suo petto proprio dove tamburellava il suo cuore scioltosi in battiti sinceri, vivi. 

Bilbo era contento, la sua buona fede l'aveva premiato, certo, pensava che gli sarebbe preferito di più esser ingroppato con veemenza dal Nano cazzuto, ma fu lieto di aver acceso in lui la ragione che si era sopita sotto le macerie dell'oro della Montagna Solitaria. 

“Dormi mezzuomo, dormi” gli disse accarezzandogli i capelli arruffati

'si certo, provaci tu ad addormentarti con un dolore lancinante alle parti basse e le palle piene di desiderio inespresso' ma da bravo figlio dello spettabile Bungo Baggins tenne il pensiero sconcio per sé, confidando in un avvenire migliore.


End file.
